Weapon Wheel
.]] The '''Weapon Wheel' is a primary feature in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Description This wheel stores all weapons acquired in the game, as well as all thrown devices and electrical items, such as Jam Communications, Lures, and Blackouts. Depending on the selected items, the wheel works in two ways: *For weapons, it shows the weapon name, its type, its rating (from 1 to 5 stars), and the ammunition (the weapon's ammo in the magazine and the total of ammo for the entire slot). Ammo works in a way that it feeds a single weapon, so if one depletes all ammo in a single weapon, the player can continue using another loaded weapon until none of them have ammo. *For crafted items (both throwable and electricals), it shows the total amount of items and all available components in the middle to see how many components are available to craft a desired tool. The required components are highlighted to craft any device. If one of them is highlighted in red, it means the player has not enough components to craft an item. Slots #The top slot contains all handguns (pistols), or all weapons wielded in a single hand (as some weapons have a folded stock). #The right slot contains two-handed weapons, specifically machine guns and assault rifles. #The bottom slot contains "hard-hit" weapons, more specifically sniper rifles and grenade launchers. #The left slot contains all shotguns, which is clearly a "close-quarters" slot. The slots located diagonally and between these slots are usable items that, as said before, are crafted with components anywhere and used in certain situations. Each one can be changed at time, and it isn't possible to place the same item on two slots. Tactics As stealth is one of the prominent actions in missions and side missions, it is preferable to place Lures always in a slot, and an IED on another one to create a combo of Lure + IED (Luring someone and killing them with the IED). The third one can be used as an electrical device (Jam Coms to avoid reinforcements or cops' scanners, Blackout for stealth and CTOS Scan to see all enemies) and the fourth one would be Focus Boost or a Frag Grenade for further throwing. This allows a better response in certain situations. ''Watch Dogs 2'' The weapon wheel in Watch Dogs 2 has been redone. Instead of holding as many weapons as the player owns, they can only hold two weapons at a time, not counting the 2EZ stun gun at the top of the wheel. If the player equips a weapon different to what is in the wheel, they will drop one of the weapons in the wheel. Crafting has been replaced with two explosives (IED, Stun Devices). Jam Comms has been replaced by the Mass Comms Disruptor, and Blackouts have been replaced by Mass Systems Crash, and the new Mass Vehicle Hack on the bottom. Slots #The top slot always contains the stun gun. #To the left of the stun gun contains the stun ball. #To the right of the stun gun contains the IED. #The very right of the wheel shares the same mechanics as the left one. Trivia *Crafting has been replaced with perk explosives in Watch Dogs 2, but in result, the player can only hold two explosives and stun devices. However, with enough research points and Key Data, you can hold up to five stun devices while no perk offers a chance to hold five IEDs. *At the E3 2012 Gameplay Video of Watch Dogs, the weapon wheel was very different from the actual one. Instead of storing weapons and devices, it stores various types of hacking methods, including traffic lights, steam pipes, subway system, etc, and Aiden could only carry one gun. These functions were rearranged into a simple action for the actual game, where these appear automatically. The weapons were possibly stored in another place. Category:Features in Watch Dogs Category:Features Category:Features in Watch Dogs 2